europes_best_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Europe's Best Song Contest 2019
|presenters = |opening = |exsupervisor = |host = AVROTROS |interval = | entries = 18 (to date) | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed country | col2 = #FFD700| tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but not in 2019 | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }}The Europe's Best Song Contest 2019 will be the 16th edition of the Song Contest. It will take place in Netherlands, after their win in the 2018 edition with Amy von Stolleen and her song "Up There". As of May 2018, seventeen countries have confirmed their intentions to participate in the contest. Provisional list of participating countries The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest: Semi-finalists Finalists Other countries List of countries in the Europe's Best Song Contest Eligibility for potential participation in the Europe's Best Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active EBU membership that will be able to broadcast the contest via the Eurovision network. The EBU will issue an invitation of participation in the contest to all fifty-six active members. It is unknown whether an invitation will be issued to associate member Australia. The following countries participated in 2018, but there have been no reports regarding their participation in 2019: * Albania * Armenia * Australia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Belarus * Belgium * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Georgia * Greece * Hungary * Ireland * Italy * Latvia * Lithuania * Malta * Moldova * Montenegro * Portugal * Romania * Russia * Slovakia * Slovenia * United Kingdom The following countries are active EBU members who have participated in previous Europe's Best Song Contests but not in 2018, and have made no reports regarding a return in 2019: * Lebanon * Luxembourg * Macedonia * Monaco * Morocco * Turkey Active EBU members * Andorra – Despite being absent for 11 years, local media reported that Ràdio i Televisió d'Andorra (RTVA) was still interested in returning to the contest, but the principality's failure to make the final along with the cost was discouraging the broadcaster from participating. In order for a return to take place, RTVA would need funding from the Andorran Government. It is currently unknown whether Andorra will receive this funding from the government and whether they will be able to return to the contest. However, on 20 May 2018, RTVA announced that Andorra will not return to the contest in the near future, nor participate in any EBU contests. * Bosnia and Herzegovina – On 25 May 2018, the Bosnian broadcaster, Radio and Television of Bosnia and Herzegovina (BHRT), stated that the country will not be able to compete in the 2019 Europe's Best Song Contest due to debt-related sanctions placed on them by the EBU. Associate EBU members * Kazakhstan – On 22 December 2017, it was claimed that Channel 31 had finalised negotiations with the EBU, allowing Kazakhstan to debut in 2019; however, on 23 December 2017, the EBU told Esctoday that "Channel 31 Kazakhstan has indeed expressed interest in becoming a member of the EBU and hence participate in the Europe's Best Song Contest. However, since Channel 31 is outside the European Broadcasting Area and is also not a member of the Council of Europe, it is not eligible to become an active member of the EBU". Non-EBU members * Liechtenstein – On 4 November 2017, 1 FL TV, the national broadcaster of the Principality of Liechtenstein, confirmed that the country were planning a debut in the 2019 contest, and that they were currently in the process of applying for EBU membership and are "in the process of complying all requirements". * Kosovo – According to EBU guidelines, Kosovo's participation in 2019 is possible, if the country hosting the show recognizes Kosovo as a sovereign country.